Tigress
Tigress ist eine anthropomorphe Battle-Rapperin, die aus dem BOB und dem RBB bekannt ist. Tigress im BOB und RBB: Tigress nahm 2015 erstmals an einem Rapturnier teil, als sie beim Battle of the Beasts antrat. Bis dahin noch völlig unbekannt, traf sie in ihrem ersten Battle im 16tel-Finale direkt auf den amtierenden Sieger des RBB, Leopard. Diesen konnte Tigress, für viele überraschend, deutlich bezwingen. Obwohl sie eine vergleichsweise kurze Runde mit nur zwei Parts brachte, reichte dies zum Sieg, da Leopard trotz einer langen Runde und Dragon als Feature-Gast eher oberflächliche Punchlines brachte. Im Achtelfinale traf sie auf den menschlichen Teilnehmer Alfred Hitchcock, der zuvor Hedgehog, den Igel, knapp besiegt hatte, und schlug diesen sogar zu Null. Im Viertelfinale traf sie auf den Turnierfavoriten Adyy, gegen den sie unter anderem den Esel Magaré aus Ochindol, seinem Heimatdorf, als Gast brachte. Gegen den Favoriten konnte sich Tigress knapp durchsetzen und zog ins Halbfinale ein, in dem sie gegen Foxx antreten musste. Dieser reichte, zum Erstaunen vieler Teilnehmer, eine in deutscher Sprache gerappte Runde ein, in der ihm Adyy sogar einen Gastpart beisteuerte. Tigress frontete, ähnlich wie zuvor Snail im RBB gegen Leopard, die "fremdsprachlichen" Battles in einem überwiegend von englischen MC's und einem englischsprachigen Publikum frequentierten Turnier. Tigress verlor dieses Battle gegen den späteren Turniersieger überraschend und verpasste somit das Finale. Tigress kündigte ebenfalls an, an der dritten Staffel des RBB teilnehmen zu wollen. Sie reichte eine Qualifikation ein, die mit großer Mehrheit angenommen wurde. Im 16tel-Finale traf sie mit WeaZel auf einen der schwächsten Teilnehmer und gewann deutlich mit 6:0. Momentan steht sie im Achtelfinale und trifft dort auf Teri the Cat, die erstmals die erste Runde überstand. Das Battle war laut der Turnierveranstalterin sehr ausgeglichen, sodass es zu einer Rückrunde kam. In dieser wendete sich das Blatt zugunsten der Favoritin, sodass Tigress ins Viertelfinale einzog und dort gegen Seal antrat. Diesen konnte sie relativ deutlich besiegen und schaffte es in ihrem zweiten Turnier erneut ins Halbfinale. Dort traf sie auf Pin-Key, der als absoluter Turnierfavorit und Publikumsliebling galt. In diesem Battle unterlag sie jedoch, ebenso wie im Vorjahr, und verpasste zum zweiten Mal in Folge den Finaleinzug. Nach ihrem Ausscheiden gab sie bekannt, erneut am BOB teilzunehmen. Tigress wurde in das Turnier gewählt und traf in der ersten Runde auf Bacalhau, welchen sie besiegte - auch weil ihr Gegner keine richtige Runde, sondern nur einen Chorus mit acht Versen eingereicht hatte - und in die nächste Runde gegen Fluffy Duck einzog. Gegen Fluffy Duck gewann sie ebenfalls und zog ins Achtelfinale ein, in dem sie auf die menschliche Teilnehmerin Maria traf und deutlich siegte. Aktuell steht sie im Viertelfinale, ihr Gegner ist Ryss. Eigenschaften: Tigress ist eine starke Battle-Rapperin, die besonders durch ihre wohlüberlegten Punchlines besticht. Statt dem oft von anderen Rappern präsentierten "In-die-Fresse-Rap" verkörpert sie einen ganz eigenen Stil. Ihre guten Punchlines bestehen oft aus rhetorischen Fragen, die den Kontrahenten nicht nur öffentlich bloßstellen oder dissen, sondern vielmehr zum Nachdenken bringen sollen. Beispielsweise brachte sie gegen ihren ersten Gegner Leopard folgenden Satz: "You won against the hippo because he was too shallow, but then you copied his style, there is such an impression. You're rapping about sex and you often say the "h" word - but that's far from being tight, it's not very creative! I think being a monarch made you a bit arrogant. You under-estimated me, that's why I will win, Leopard!" Tigress lebt zwar wild im Indus-Tal Bangladeschs, besitzt jedoch auch - ähnlich wie Lion King - ein Alter Ego im Tierpark von Stara Sagora in Bulgarien, auf das sich viele ihrer Gegner bezogen. Leopard disste auch Tigress' Mann Tiger, was von der Jury als "Thema verfehlt" bezeichnet wurde und sich in seiner schlechten Bewertung widerspiegelte. Battles und Ergebnisse: Battle of the Beasts 2015: * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Leopard (4:1 für Tigress) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Alfred Hitchcock (6:0 für Tigress) * Viertelfinale: Gegen Adyy (4:3 für Tigress) * Halbfinale: Gegen Foxx (5:3 für Foxx) RBB 3.0 (Staffel III, Mitte 2015): * 16tel-Finale: Gegen WeaZel (6:0 für Tigress) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Teri the Cat (13:8 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Tigress) * Viertelfinale: Gegen Seal (8:3 für Tigress) * Halbfinale: Gegen Pin-Key (8:5 für Pin-Key) Battle of the Beasts 2016 (als Tigritsa): * Vorrunde: Gegen Bacalhau (Sieg für Tigritsa durch Aufgabe) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Fluffy Duck (10:2 für Tigritsa) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Maria (9:1 für Tigritsa) * Viertelfinale: Gegen Ryss Kategorie:BOB Kategorie:RBB Kategorie:Katze